Shuriken Science Squad Ninninger
Games Movies TV Video Wikis RangerWiki RangerWiki 16,447 Pages Add new page Super Sentai Power Rangers Misc Community Explore Discuss in: Sentai Season, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Edit Share Logo-supersentai This article is about a/an series entry (the 39th) in the Super Sentai series. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Number: 39 Number of episodes: 47 5 movies 2 specials First episode: Shinobi 1: We're Ninja! Power Rangers counterpart: Power Rangers Ninja Steel and Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel Original airing: February 22, 2015 - February 7, 2016 Production Order previous next ToQger Zyuohger Shuriken Sentai Ninninger (手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャー Shuriken Sentai Ninninjā), translated as Shuriken Squadron Ninninger, is the 39th entry in the Super Sentai television series and franchise. On February 22, 2015 it replaced Ressha Sentai ToQger and joined Kamen Rider DriveIcon-crosswiki as part of the Super Hero Time block. After Drive's finale, Kamen Rider GhostIcon-crosswiki joined Ninninger in the Super Hero Time line-up, and was replaced by Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger on February 14, 2016. Ninninger's footage is used to create the American adaption, Power Rangers Ninja Steel and the upcoming Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It was also dubbed in South Korea as Power Rangers Ninja Force (파워레인저 닌자포스 Pawaleinjeo Ninjaposeu). Contentsshow Narrator "To earn the title of 'Last Ninja', his five grandchildren carry on his will. Their enemy: the strongest Sengoku general, Kibaoni Gengetsu. The current young ninjas are the Shinobi that don't hide!" Production The producers of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger said on the public reveal of Ninninger "With Kakuranger, their catchphrase was "Hiding among people, we slash through evil", however, the Ninninger have no problem making a blast being ninjas. " used the paradoxical 'so what' attitude as a concept, but what I meant was that their unstoppable breakthrough force could allow them to break this sense of stagnation we feel nowadays, as heroes to cheer on". Producer Naomi Takebe presented the series as not unlike a Hollywood movie with an "unthinkable ninja" concept. "We wanted to create a concept of out-there ninjas with a festival robot, dragons, fun sounds and anything fun, anything". As for the action, Takebe said: "We are paying special attention to things like backflips and spins, things that a human is actually capable of doing. There is certainly wire work, but we wanted to take on the challenge of showing what the human body is capable of achieving". The suit actors for AkaNinger and AoNinger are newcomers selected as the fresh blood for this season. Inoue also highlighted sound. From the henshin sound of the katana ("Nin-nin-nin Nin-ninin-nin!") to the summoning sound for the mecha ("Wasshoi Ninja!"). He said: "Sounds are very interesting. The opening theme, written by Neko Oikawa, is very hot and intense. The ending, on the other hand, has this festival feel that makes you want to dance. The opening "Let’s go Ninninger" is sung by Yohei Onishi and the ending, "Nanja Monja! Ninja Festival" is sung by Daiki Ise. The Seasons Mecha is a refresh of the previous successful series says the various producers and writers of Sentai eg. Humanoid Robot (Shinobimaru), Mythical Animals (Dragomaru), Construction Mecha (Dumpmaru), Train (Byunmaru) and Real Animals (Wanmaru) Plot The evil warlord Gengetsu Kibaoni was defeated 444 years ago by the Igasaki Clan to which he swore to destroy humanity, and again later the Kibaoni Army once again rose in the times of Last Ninja (ラストニンジャ Rasuto Ninja) in which he was sealed by Yoshitaka Igasaki (Last Ninja). Yet again exactly 444 years later in 2015 Kyuemon Izayoi and Raizo Gabi, the Generals of Kibaoni, rise and start building up the empire again and try to revive Gengetsu Kibaoni. In this time, Tsumuji Igasaki, son of Last Ninja gathers the five predicted cousin Ninjas and hands them the Ichibantou swords for fighting the Kibaoni Army. Characters Rangers Main article: Ninningers 842c48e8 From left to right: KiNinger, MomoNinger, AkaNinger (Yoshitaka), AkaNinger, AkaNinger (Tsumuji), ShiroNinger, AoNinger, StarNinger Designation Name Actor AkaNinger Takaharu Igasaki Shunsuke Nishikawa AoNinger Yakumo Katou Gaku Matsumoto KiNinger Nagi Matsuo Kaito Nakamura ShiroNinger Fuuka Igasaki Yuuka Yano MomoNinger Kasumi Momochi Kasumi Yamaya StarNinger Kinji Takigawa Hideya Tawada MidoNinger Luna Kokonoe Megumi Han Allies AkaNinger Yoshitaka Igasaki AkaNinger Tsumuji Igasaki AkaNinger Yoshiharu Igasaki ◾Shishi-Oh ◾Tetsunosuke Saika XXI ◾Tetsunosuke Saika XXII ◾Tatsunosuke Hakkaku ◾Kikyo Kousaka Drive Driver Krim SteinbeltIcon-crosswiki ◾Special Investigation UnitIcon-crosswiki ◾Kiriko ShijimaIcon-crosswiki ◾Jun HonganjiIcon-crosswiki ◾Rinna SawagamiIcon-crosswiki ◾Kyu SaijoIcon-crosswiki ◾Genpachiro OttaIcon-crosswiki Kamen Rider Drive Shinnosuke TomariIcon-crosswiki Kamen Rider Mach Go ShijimaIcon-crosswiki Akarenger Tsuyoshi Kaijo NinjaRed Sasuke HurricaneRed Yousuke Shiina Jiraiya Toha YamajiIcon-crosswiki MagiYellow Tsubasa Ozu Shurikenger Asuka Kagura ◾All Super Sentai ◾Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger ◾Ressha Sentai ToQger ◾Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger ◾Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Civilians ◾Kana ◾Mariko ◾Harukaze Katou ◾SILVER ◾Kiroku Ise ◾Elena Villains Kibaoni Army Corps Main article: Kibaoni Army Corps ◾Leader ◾Gengetsu Kibaoni ◾Generals ◾Kyuemon Izayoi ◾Raizo Gabi ◾Masakage Tsugomori ◾Ariake no Kata ◾Juza Yumihari (Movie, Ninninger Returns) ◾Mangetsu Kibaoni ◾Personal Guards ◾Speed Ninja Hayabusa (28) ◾Sugoroku Ninja Ikkakusai (29) ◾Puppet Ninja Kuroari (30) ◾Substitution Ninja Mujina (31-32) ◾Poison Arrow Ninja Suzumebachi (33) ◾Yokai ◾Known Yokai ◾Yokai Kamaitachi (1, 4, AkaNinger vs. StarNinger) ◾Yokai Kappa (2, AkaNinger vs. StarNinger) ◾Yokai Kasha (3, 6, 46-47) ◾Yokai Tsuchigumo (4, AkaNinger vs. StarNinger) ◾Yokai Ungaikyo (5) ◾Yokai Buruburu (Ninninger vs. Drive) ◾Shocker BuruburuIcon-crosswiki (Ninninger vs. Drive) ◾Yokai Tengu (6, Come Back!) ◾Yokai Nekomata (7-8) ◾Yokai Oogumo (9) ◾Yokai Ittan-momen (9, 36) ◾Yokai Daidarabotchi (10, 36, 43, Come Back!) ◾Yokai Enraenra (11, 36) ◾Yokai Yamawarawa (13, 36, 46-47) ◾Yokai Yamabiko (14, 36, 43) ◾Yokai Futakuchi-onna (15, 36) ◾Yokai Kasabake (16) ◾Yokai Umibozu (17, 36, Come Back!) ◾Yokai Otoroshi (18, 43) ◾Yokai Baku (21) ◾Yokai Nurikabe (22, 36, 43, Come Back!) ◾Yokai Yuki-Onna (23, 36, 43, 46-47) ◾Yokai Mataneko (26, 46-47) ◾Yokai Mokumokuren (37) ◾Yokai Amikiri (38) ◾Yokai Fudagaeshi (43) ◾Yokai Wanyūdō (Ninninger vs. ToQger) ◾Known Advanced Yokai ◾Advanced Yokai Nue (19-20, 36, Come Back!) ◾Advanced Yokai Konaki-jiji (34, Come Back!) ◾Advanced Yokai Oumukade (35, 43, Come Back!) ◾Advanced Yokai Oboroguruma (36, 43) ◾Advanced Yokai Oboroguruma Mark II (45) ◾Advanced Yokai Binbogami (40) ◾Known Western Yokai ◾Western Yokai Franken (23-24, 43) ◾Western Yokai Dracula (23-25) ◾Western Yokai Wolf Man (17, 23-24, 27) ◾Known Super Advanced Yokai ◾Super Advanced Yokai Shuten-douji (41-42, Come Back!) ◾Others ◾Yokai Meganekomata (42) (fake) ◾Kinji Takigawa (35-36) ◾Grunts ◾Hitokarage ◾Giant Yokai Gashadokuro ◾Jukkarage ◾Hyakkarage Izayoi Way Ninja Army Corps Main article: Izayoi Way Ninja Army Corps ◾Leader ◾Kyuemon Izayoi ◾Grunts ◾Genin Supparage ◾Dark Ninja (See Personal Guards) Others Dark AkaNinger Dark AkaNinger ◾ShockerIcon-crosswiki ◾RoidmudesIcon-crosswiki Arsenal Main article: Arsenal (Ninninger) Transformation Devices ◾Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou ◆◆◆◆◆◆ ◾Transformation Device Ninja StarBurger ◆ ◾Chozetsu Shoubu Changer ◆◆◆◆◆◆ ◾Strongest Ninja Sword Ninja Gekiatsuto ◆ Multi-Use Devices ◾Nin Shuriken ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Individual Weapons and Team Weapon ◾Midan Ningeki Karakuri Hengen ◆◆◆◆◆ ◾Karakuri Hengen Sword ◾Karakuri Hengen Bow ◾Karakuri Hengen Claw ◾Star Sword-Gun ◆ Sidearms ◾Kaikou Ninpou Gama Gama Guns ◆◆◆◆◆ Mecha Main article: Mecha (Ninninger) Main Legend:◆ piloted mecha,  2-person mecha, ❖ auxiliary mecha ◾Ha-Oh Shuriken Gattai Ha-Oh Shurikenjin ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆ ◾King Shuriken Gattai King Shurikenjin ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ ◾Shuriken Gattai Shurikenjin ◆◆◆◆◆ ◾OtomoNin Shinobimaru ◆ ◾OtomoNin Dragomaru ◆ ◾OtomoNin Dumpmaru ◆ ◾OtomoNin Wanmaru ◆ ◾OtomoNin Byunmaru ◆ ◾Bison Change BisonKing ◆❖ ◾OtomoNin Rodeomaru ◆ ◾OtomoNin Bison King Buggy ❖ ◾Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo / Lion Henge Lion Ha-Oh ◆ ◾ Gekiatsu Shuriken Gattai Gekiatsu Dai-Oh ❖❖❖❖❖❖ ◾OtomoNin Hououmaru ❖ ◾OtomoNin Seiryuumaru ❖ ◾OtomoNin Genbumaru ❖ ◾OtomoNin Byakkomaru ❖ ◾OtomoNin Pandamaru ❖ ◾OtomoNin Magoimaru ❖ Auxiliary ◾OtomoNin Paonmaru ❖ ◾OtomoNin UFOmaru ❖ ◾OtomoNin TridoronIcon-crosswiki ❖ ◾OtomoNin Surfermaru ❖ ◾OtomoNin Dinomaru ❖ Alternate Combinations ◾Shurikenjin Drago ◆◆◆◆◆ ◾Shurikenjin Paon ◆◆◆◆◆❖ ◾Shurikenjin Paon (w/o Shinobimaru) ◆◆◆◆❖ ◾Shurikenjin UFO ◆◆◆◆◆❖ ◾Shurikenjin UFO (w/o Shinobimaru) ◆◆◆◆❖ ◾Shurikenjin Tridoron ◆◆◆◆◆◆ ◾Shurikenjin Surfer ◆◆◆◆◆❖ ◾Shurikenjin Dino ◆◆◆◆◆❖ ◾BisonKing Drago ◆◆❖ ◾Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh ❖❖❖❖❖❖◆❖◆ ◾Shurikenjin Paon-UFO-Surfer ◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖ ◾Ha-Oh ToQ Dai-Oh ❖❖❖❖❖❖◆❖◆◆◆◆◆◆ (see Mecha (ToQger)) Episodes Main article: Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Episodes The episodes in this Sentai season are called "Shinobi" (忍び), as well as typically having one exclaimation point. 1.Shinobi 1: We're Ninja! (俺たちはニンジャだ！ Ore-tachi wa Ninja da!) 2.Shinobi 2: Become the Last Ninja! (ラストニンジャになる！ Rasuto Ninja ni naru!) 3.Shinobi 3: Formidable Enemy Gabi Appears! (強敵、蛾眉あらわる！ Kyōteki, Gabi Arawaru!) 4.Shinobi 4: It's Here! Paonmaru (でたゾウ！ パオンマル Detazō! Paonmaru!) 5.Shinobi 5: The Space Ninja UFOmaru! (宇宙忍者UFOマル！ Uchū Ninja Yūfōmaru!) 6.Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away (テングの神隠し Tengu no Kamikakusi) 7.Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival! (春のニンジャ祭り！ Haru no Ninja Matsuri!) 8.Shinobi 8: The Nekomata Who Leapt Through Time! (時をかけるネコマタ！ Toki o Kakeru Nekomata!) 9.Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle! (忍術VS魔法、大バトル！ Ninjutsu Bāsasu Mahō, Dai Batoru!) 10.Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger (ヒーハー！金色のスターニンジャー Hīhā! Kin'iro no Sutā Ninjā) 11.Shinobi 11: Shinobimaru, Come Back! (シノビマル、カムバーック！ Shinobimaru, Kamu Bākku!) 12.Shinobi 12: Ultimate Battle! Miracle Combination (最強決戦！奇跡の合体 Saikyō Kessen! Kiseki no Gattai) 13.Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day (燃えよ！ニンジャ運動会 Moeyo! Ninjā Undōkai) 14.Shinobi 14: Beware of the 'Help-Me' Scam! (助けてサギにご用心！ Tasukete Sagi ni Goyōshin!) 15.Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed (妖怪、ワタシ失敗しないので Yōkai, Watashi Shippai Shinai node) 16.Shinobi 16: The Father Tsumuji Is a Super Ninja!? (父ツムジはスーパー忍者！？ Chichi Tsumuji wa Sūpā Ninja!?) 17.Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger! (グッバイ、スターニンジャー！ Gubbai, Sutā Ninjā) 18.Shinobi 18: The Youkai That Yakumo Loved (八雲が愛した妖怪 Yakumo ga Aishita Yōkai) 19.Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky (探せ！天空のオトモ忍 Sagase! Tenkū no Otomonin) 20.Shinobi 20: The Chozetsu! Lion Ha-Oh (ザ・超絶！ライオンハオー Za Chōzetsu! Raion Haō!) 21.Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams (燃えよ！夢の忍者野球 Moeyo! Yume no Ninja Yakyū) 22.Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin (超合体！覇王シュリケンジン Chō Gattai! Haō Shurikenjin) 23.Shinobi 23: It's Summer! Ninja Courage Test (夏だ！忍者キモだめし Natsu da! Ninja Kimodameshi) 24.Shinobi 24: It's Summer! The Chilling Arrival of Western Yokai! (夏だ！西洋妖怪ぞくぞく来日！ Natsu da! Seiyō Yōkai Zokuzoku Rainichi!) 25.Shinobi 25: It's Summer! Beware of Dracula (夏だ！ドラキュラにご用心 Natsu da! Dorakyūra ni Goyōshin) 26.Shinobi 26: It's Summer! Last Ninja Race Intermediate Announcement! (夏だ！ラストニンジャレース中間発表！ Natsu da! Rasuto Ninja Rēsu Chūkan Happyō!) 27.Shinobi 27: It's Summer! Chozetsu Star is Born! (夏だ！超絶スター誕生！ Natsu da! Chōzetsu Sutā Tanjō!) 28.Shinobi 28: Race to It! The Kibaoni Ninja Squad (激走！牙鬼ニンジャ軍団 Gekisō! Kibaoni Ninja Gundan) 29.Shinobi 29: Definitive Edition Ninja Sugoroku! (忍者すごろく決定版！ Ninja Sugoroku Ketteihan!) 30.Shinobi 30: Targeted Ninja School! (ねらわれた忍者塾！ Nerawareta Ninja Juku!) 31.Shinobi 31: The Runaway Ninja! (ニンジャ逃走中！ Ninja Tōsōchū!) 32.Shinobi 32: Extremely Hot Ninja! Acha! (ゲキアツ忍者！アチャー！ Gekiatsu Ninja! Achā!) 33.Shinobi 33: The Kunoichi That Loved Yakumo (八雲を愛したくノ一 Yakumo o Aishita Kunoichi) 34.Shinobi 34: Enter Jiraiya, Legendary World Ninja! (伝説の世界忍者、ジライヤ参上！ Densetsu no Sekai Ninja, Jiraiya Sanjō!) 35.Shinobi 35: Kinji Enters the Yokai Labyrinth! (キンジ、妖怪への迷路！ Kinji, Yōkai e no Meiro!) 36.Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star! (キンジ、栄光のスーパースター！ Kinji, Eikō no Sūpāsutā!) 37.Shinobi 37: Shuriken Legend ~The Road to Last Ninja~ (手裏剣伝説～ラストニンジャへの道～ Shuriken Densetsu ~Rasuto Ninja e no Michi~) 38.Shinobi 38: The Witch Girl Loves Yakumo? (魔女っ子は八雲がお好き？ Majokko wa Yakumo ga Osuki?) 39.Shinobi 39: Kibaoni's Son, Mangetsu Appears! (牙鬼の息子、萬月あらわる！ Kibaoni no Musuko, Mangetsu Arawaru!) 40.Shinobi 40: Look Out For Santa Claus! (危険なサンタクロース Abunai Santa Kurōsu!) 41.Shinobi 41: The Five Games of the Kibaoni Party! (牙鬼パーティー、五番勝負！ Kibaoni Pāti, Go Ban Shōbu!) 42.Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back (オトモ忍ウォーズ！ネコマタの逆襲 Otomo Nin Wōzu! Nekomata no Gyakushū) 43.Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics (伝説のニンジャ！妖怪かるた大作戦 Densetsu no Ninja! Yōkai Karuta Daisakusen) 44.Shinobi 44: The Final Battle! The Ordeals of the Last Ninja (最終決戦！ラストニンジャの試練 Saigo no Kessen! Rasuto Ninja no Shiren) 45.Shinobi 45: Three Generations of Fathers and Sons! All Ninjas Gathered (親子三世代！ニンジャ全員集合 Oyako Sansedai! Ninja Zen'in Shūgō) 46.Shinobi 46: The Last Shuriken Appears! (終わりの手裏剣、目覚める！ Owari no Shuriken, Mezameru!) 47.Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi! (忍ばず未来へワッショイ！ Shinobazu Mirai e Wasshoi!) Specials 1.Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining SpecialIcon-crosswiki (手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャーVS仮面ライダードライブ 春休み合体1時間スペシャル Shuriken Sentai Ninninja Tai Kamen Raidā Doraibu Haruyasumi Gattai Ichijikan Supesharu) 2.Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: AkaNinger vs. StarNinger Hundred Nin Battle! (手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャー アカニンジャーVSスターニンジャー 百忍バトル! Shuriken Sentai Ninninjā Aka Ninjā Tai Sutā Ninjā Hyaku Nin Batoru!) Movies 1.Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3Icon-crosswiki (スーパーヒーロー大戦グランプリ仮面ライダー3号 Supā Hīrō Taisen Guran Puri Kamen Raidā Sangō) 2.Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll! (手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャー THE MOVIE 恐竜殿さまアッパレ忍法帖 Shuriken Sentai Ninninja Za Mūbī: Kyōryū Tono-sama Appare Ninpō Jō) 3.Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland (手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャーＶＳ烈車戦隊トッキュウジャーTHE MOVIE 忍者・イン・ワンダーランド Shuriken Sentai Ninninja tai Ressha Sentai Tokkyūjā Za Mūbī Ninja in Wandārando) 4.Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS (帰ってきた手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャー　ニンニンガールズVSボーイズ FINAL WARS Kaettekita Shuriken Sentai Ninninjā Ninnin Gāruzu VS Bōizu Fainaru Wōzu)1 5.Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai (動物戦隊ジュウオウジャーVSニンニンジャー未来からのメッセージfromスーパー戦隊 Dōbutsu Sentai Jūōjā tai Ninninjā Mirai kara no messēji from sūpā sentai) Songs Opening theme ◾"Saa Ike! Ninninger!" (「さぁ行け！ニンニンジャー！」 "Let's Go! Ninninger!") ◾Lyrics: Neko Oikawa ◾Composition: Akira Sato ◾Arrangement: Akira Sato ◾Artist: Yōhei Ōnishi Ending theme ◾"Nan ja Mon ja! Ninja Matsuri!" (「なんじゃモンじゃ！ニンジャ祭り！」 "What's That?! A Ninja Festival!") ◾Lyrics: Motoi Okuda ◾Composition: Funta 7 ◾Arrangement: Funta 7 ◾Artist: Daiki Ise Insert themes ◾"Shinobasu Wasshoi! Shurikenjin" (「忍ばず わっしょい！シュリケンジン」 "") ◾Lyrics: Takatori Hideaki ◾Composition: Yamashita Kōsuke ◾Arrangement: Kagoshima Hiromasa ◾Artist: Hideaki Takatori, Sakura Miyajima ◾"StarNinger ☆ Parinai!!" (「スターニンジャー☆パーリナイッ！！」 "") ◾Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama ◾Composition: Ito Tsubasa ◾Arrangement: Ito Tsubasa ◾Artist: Showgo Kamada ◾"Chozetsu Lion Ha-Oh" (「超絶ライオンハオー！」 "") ◾Lyrics: Ryuji Sakai ◾Composition: Makoto Miyazaki ◾Arrangement: Makoto Miyazaki ◾Artist: Yukio Yamagata ◾"Gingiranin! Ninninger" (「ギンギラニン！ニンニンジャー」 "") ◾Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae ◾Composition: Sato Akira ◾Arrangement: Sato Akira ◾Artist: Onishi Yohei Cast ◾Takaharu Igasaki (伊賀崎 天晴 Igasaki Takaharu): Shunsuke Nishikawa (西川 俊介 Nishikawa Shunsuke) ◾Yakumo Katou (加藤 八雲 Katō Yakumo): Gaku Matsumoto (松本 岳 Matsumoto Gaku) ◾Nagi Matsuo (松尾 凪 Matsuo Nagi): Kaito Nakamura (中村 嘉惟人 Nakamura Kaito) ◾Fuuka Igasaki (伊賀崎 風花 Igasaki Fūka): Yuuka Yano (矢野 優花 Yano Yuka) ◾Kasumi Momochi (百地 霞 Momochi Kasumi): Kasumi Yamaya (山谷 花純 Yamaya Kasumi) ◾Kinji Takigawa (キンジ・タキガワ): Hideya Tawada (多和田 秀弥 Tawada Hideya) ◾Tsumuji Igasaki (伊賀崎 旋風 Igasaki Tsumuji): Toshihiro Yashiba (矢柴 俊博 Yashiba Toshihiro) ◾Yoshitaka Igasaki (伊賀崎 好天 Igasaki Yoshitaka): Takashi Sasano (笹野 高史 Sasano Takashi) ◾Gengetsu Kibaoni (牙鬼 幻月 Kibaoni Gengetsu): Mugihito (麦人 Mugihito) ◾Kyuemon Izayoi (十六夜 九衛門 Izayoi Kyūemon): Megumi Han (潘 めぐみ Han Megumi) ◾Raizo Gabi (蛾眉 雷蔵 Gabi Raizō): Kenji Matsuda (松田 賢二 Matsuda Kenji) ◾Masakage Tsugomori (晦 正影 Tsugomori Masakage): Ryūsei Nakao (中尾 隆聖 Nakao Ryūsei) ◾Ariakenokata (有明の方 Ariakenokata): Kotono Mitsuishi (三石 琴乃 Mitsuishi Kotono) ◾Narrator, Ninninger Equipment: Tsutomu Tareki (垂木 勉 Tareki Tsutomu) ◾Shishi-Oh/Lion Ha-Oh (獅子王/ライオンハオー / ライオンハオー Shishiō/Raion Haō): Yukio Yamagata (山形 ユキオ Yamagata Yukio) ◾Tetsunosuke Saika the 22nd (二十二代目 雑賀 鉄之助 Nijūni-daime Saika Tetsunosuke): Mizuki Itagaki (板垣 瑞生 Itagaki Mizuki) Stage Shows ◾On 24th January 2015, a revealing show was set in Tokyo Dome City representing and showing the various Ninningers, mechas, story and villains. Video Release ◾to be added Toyline Main article: Shuriken Sentai Ninninger/toys Video Games ◾Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!! Notes ◾While this Sentai is the 39th entry in the series, Shinobi 6 aired on the 40th anniversary of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger on April 5, 2015. ◾Originally, it was supposed to be the 7th episode to air on that date. ◾The original scheduled premiere date was February 15, but it ended up delayed by a week due to the last minute pre-emption of ToQger Station 46: The Final Stop due to breaking news coverage of Japanese journalist Kenji Goto's murder by ISIL militants. ◾This is the first season since Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger where the three main colors (Red, Blue and Yellow) are all male. ◾This is also the first season since Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters not to include either a Black or Green Ranger as part of the core team of Rangers. ◾Additionally, this is the first season since Mahou Sentai Magiranger to feature a male Yellow Ranger and a female White Ranger. ◾And, this is the first season since Dengeki Sentai Changeman to have both a female Pink Ranger and a female White Ranger in the core team. ◾This is the first Super Sentai series to feature an actor from the Power Rangers franchise as Yoshi Sudarso, Koda of Power Rangers Dino Charge made a cameo appearance in episode 34 as a civilian attacked by the Kibaoni Army Corps under Ariake no Kata. ◾Ninninger ties Ressha Sentai ToQger as the second shortest official Sentai series at 47 episodes, after JAKQ Dengekitai (which had 35 episodes). ◾As of 2016, adjusting for inflation, Ninninger is the second-worst selling sentai series after Juken Sentai Gekiranger. 2 Without adjusting for inflation, it is the third-worst-selling Sentai after Gekiranger and Mirai Sentai Timeranger. ◾Ninninger's Korean dub is called Power Rangers Ninja Force. It's the first overtly Japanese themed season to be dubbed, as Hurricanger and Shinkenger were skipped. ◾This Super Sentai series shares some similarities with its Super Hero Time partners: ◾For Kamen Rider Drive: ◾The additional heroes (Star Ninger and Kamen Rider Mach) both came from the USA. ◾The final Big Bosses both betrayed their children. ◾For Kamen Rider Ghost: ◾The catchphrases of main heroes include a word of heat ("I am on fire" and "My life is burning bright"). ◾The villain group's "princes" (Kyuemon and Alain), at some point, had a change of heart, and turned into green heroes. ◾In Ninninger's VS movie, they had to face evil clones of famous ninjas of past, which is similar to Ghost's theme. ◾Continuing the trend started by Kyoryuger/Gekiranger, this series shares many similarities with Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. ◾The heroes are themed after Japanese warriors (ninjas and samurai). ◾The heroes inherited their powers from their family. ◾The villains are Japanese folk monsters. ◾The villains are ancient beings who used to fight against the heroes' ancestors. ◾The Big Bads were sealed away and the villains need to collect human's fear to unseal him. ◾The sixth heroes use food-like morphers to transform (hamburger and sushi). They also created their own power, unlike the main heroes. Both Rangers are gold-colored. ◾Both were not used as morphers when adapted ◾The Hamburger morpher appeared in the 9th episode of Ninja Steel ◾The heroes' collectible items are round, disk-like objects that can be installed into their swords and spin to unleash their powers. ◾The opening songs of both series were used during the Red Sentai's first battle on the premiere episodes. ◾Both openings feature cameos of villian introduced later ◾Many Ninningers also shares similarities with Shinkengers ◾Takaharu shares many similarities with Ryunosuke Ikenami and Genta Umemori. Like Ryunosuke he can be a goofball but gets serious to certain situation. Both of them are very loyal and idolizes the head of their clan. Takaharu idolizes his grandfather Yoshitaka Igasaki/The Last Ninja while Ryunosuke idolizes Takeru Shiba the 19th and the current head of Shiba Clan. Like Genta he is hyperactive,energetic and are very loud. ◾Yakumo shares some similarities with Takeru Shiba. Both of them are the most serious members of their team with cool personality and are calm and collected warriors. ◾Nagi shares many similarities with his distant predecessor Kotoha Hanaori. Both of them are generally sweet,selfless,caring and kind. They are the youngest and the most sensitive members of their team. Both of their actors were 16-17 years old by the time when they played their characters. ◾Kasumi also shares many similarities with her distant predecessor Mako Shiraishi. Both of them are girly girl and acts like a big sister to their teammates and their teammates find them really reliable. ◾Kinji is also very similar to his predecessor Genta Umemori. They are new warriors of the long-running clan Sentai in their era. Both are acquaintances of the clan members (Genta with Takeru Shiba and Kinji with Yoshitaka Igasaki). Both became heroes due to influence from said clan members. ◾This is the first Pre-Anniversary Sentai with no Green or Black Ranger on the Core Team. ◾This is the first sentai who's direct counterpart is an anniversary season, but not the sentai itsef ◾The Goseiger suits were still used in Super Megaforce, but they were focusing more on Gokaiger in said season ◾They are the first team of ninja to fight another team of Ninja (the Hanarangers with the Kakruangers, and Gourigers and Shurikinger with the Hurricangers) ◾However, Super Ninja Steel would air alongside Lupinranger vs Patranger, which has 2 team mechanic Cite error: 3 Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was found Categories: Sentai Season Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Tokupedia Discord Recent Wiki Activity Yasushi Takeuchi Rudwnsskfk64 • 22 minutes ago Number 26: The Hidden Auction RedLegend1 • 26 minutes ago Number 23: Status Gold RedLegend1 • 28 minutes ago Number 22: Love in Life RedLegend1 • 29 minutes ago Help us grow RangerWiki! Get Started Trending FANDOM Articles 5 TV Dramas to Binge on Your Drama-Free Staycation 5 TV Dramas to Binge on Your Drama-Free Staycation 6 Missing ‘Game of Thrones’ Characters Who Need to Return 6 Missing ‘Game of Thrones’ Characters Who Need to Return Ricardo Bare: ‘Prey’s Typhon Hunter Multiplayer is Lethal Hide and Seek Ricardo Bare: ‘Prey’s Typhon Hunter Multiplayer is Lethal Hide and Seek Margot Robbie’s New Film ‘Terminal’ Was Fast-Tracked Because of #MeToo Margot Robbie’s New Film ‘Terminal’ Was Fast-Tracked Because of #MeToo 5 Mecha Anime That Will Make You Fall in Love With the Genre 5 Mecha Anime That Will Make You Fall in Love With the Genre Explore Games Movies TV Wikis Follow Us Overview About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Community Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help The FANDOM App Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat Advertise Media Kit Contact RangerWiki is a FANDOM TV Community. Watch the Deadpool 2 Honest Trailer feat. Deadpool! Gamer Movie Deadpool 2 Honest Trailers